


Can't Sit Still

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, But not physically?, Living Together, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Oneshot, Power Bottom Really, Shameless Smut, Tokyo Setting, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't stop moving, I'm going to make you." In which Makoto can't get comfortable at bedtime, and Haru keeps him from shifting around using...interesting measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sit Still

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I’m just…in the mood to write things that have no substance, so I hope you enjoy my desire to write dirty dirty oneshots. ^^

In a small Tokyo apartment, all was quiet as Makoto and Haru settled down for bed after a long day.

 

…Or at least, they _tried_ to settle down.

 

Haru bit his lip to hold back a sigh as he felt Makoto’s arm slip away from his waist for the third time in the past ten minutes. “Makoto,” he said shortly, lifting his head again so Makoto could slip his arm behind him _again_ as he shifted to his back _again._ “I thought you said you were tired.”

 

“I am,” Makoto replied insistently, staring up at the ceiling in frustration.

 

“We both had a very long day today.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And we both have early classes tomorrow.”

 

“I know; I’m sorry, Haru! I just…can’t get comfortable,” he muttered, removing his hand from behind Haru once again as he shifted back to his stomach.

 

“Try a bit harder,” Haru said, turning over onto his stomach as well before throwing his arm over Makoto’s back. He stared meaningfully into Makoto’s apologetic eyes. “Comfortable?”

 

Makoto paused for a moment, assessing. “…Yes,” he agreed.

 

“Good,” Haru said, relaxing once again, “because if you don’t stop moving, I’m going to make you.” Haru then leaned forward to kiss Makoto on the nose before settling down to bed.

 

Meanwhile, Makoto tried in vain for several minutes to convince himself that he was comfortable. He knew he was moving around a lot, and he really didn’t want to bother Haru anymore. He also didn’t want to get kicked out of their bed. But now that he was on his stomach, Makoto felt this _itch_ to flip over onto his back. Haru usually fell asleep pretty quickly, so if he managed to keep still for just a little while longer then _maybe_ he’d be able to move without making him angry…

 

Makoto managed to wait a few more minutes before he gave up and rolled over anyways; he just couldn’t help himself. And the accompanying loud sigh from next to him confirmed what he already knew: Haru was still awake, and was probably going to kick him out of the bed.

 

“ _Makoto._ ”

 

—was _definitely_ going to kick him out of the bed.

 

“I’m _sorry_ Haru, I—Haru?” Makoto said, apologies fading away into confusion as Haru rolled on top of him, sitting up to straddle his waist. Makoto’s mouth went dry. “Haru?”

 

Haru leaned down to shush him with a finger and a sharp look, firmly making his point without saying a word before he shifted, laying on his stomach on top of Makoto, using his chest as a pillow.

 

Makoto heard Haru’s message loud and clear: _You’re done moving._ However, now there was something entirely _different_ keeping Makoto from falling asleep. His hands automatically came around Haru’s waist as his body thrummed with energy, inadvertently remembering all the _other_ times Haru had been on top of him in situations entirely different from this one, where they were anything but asleep—

 

Makoto bit his lip, trying to will his mind and body to abandon his dirty train of thought and just _relax_ already. However, just when he thought he’d finally gotten himself under control Haru shifted, unintentionally grinding against Makoto as he softly nuzzled into his neck.

 

Makoto let out a small sound before he bit his lip harder, holding his breath. Maybe he was off the hook; maybe Haru had already fallen asleep—

 

“Makoto.”

 

“I _swear_ I haven’t moved—”

 

“Part of you is.”

 

Makoto flushed as Haru shifted again, sitting up partially so he could meet Makoto’s eyes, an eyebrow raised as if to dare Makoto to deny the arousal pressing into his thigh.

 

“…I don’t think I can sleep with you on top of me Haru,” Makoto whispered in embarrassment, “It’s…distracting.”

 

Haru lay back down on top of him, leisurely nuzzling into his neck again. Makoto inhaled sharply. “Well _I_ can’t sleep with you moving around so much,” Haru accused, closing his eyes. “It’s distracting. So you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

 

There was a moment of silence where Makoto tried to gauge whether or not Haru was being serious. When Haru didn’t say anything or move anymore, Makoto let out a whine of distress.

 

“Haruu,” he said, tugging at Haru’s shirt, “You have to at least let me up so I can…deal with it,” he finished awkwardly.

 

“I told you; you’re not moving anymore.”

 

“But Haru, this way I _really_ can’t— _ah!_ ” Makoto’s words cut off with a gasp as Haru suddenly ground his hips into Makoto’s, rubbing roughly against his arousal.

 

“Haru?” Makoto questioned as Haru sat up to straddle his waist once again. Haru didn’t respond, instead reaching down to pinch Makoto’s nipple through his t-shirt.

 

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed, hand shooting up to reach for Haru’s, but Haru slapped it away.

 

“I thought I told you not to move anymore,” Haru said in a no-nonsense tone, but Makoto could see the lust starting to burn in his eyes as he shifted atop Makoto, scooting back to pull down Makoto’s shorts and free his arousal from its confines.

 

“This?” Haru asked, gripping Makoto’s arousal with both hands. “You want to get up and go deal with this, right?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Makoto gasped out, hips thrusting upwards into Haru’s warm grip. Almost at once, Haru let go of him with one hand to pin his hips in place.

 

“I said don’t move,” he said, pressing Makoto’s hips firmly into the sheets. “Here’s the deal. You do as I told you and don’t move, and _I’ll_ deal with this. You move, and I’ll stop and fall asleep on top of you. Deal?”

 

Makoto could tell that Haru was Very Serious about this, and he gripped the sheets with both hands as anticipation shot through him, settling in his groin. He wasn’t entirely sure why Haru had decided to humor him, but he could only assume from the growing bulge in Haru’s pants that he was now just as turned on as Makoto was by this little game. It didn’t matter. Haru wanted to play, and Makoto was more than willing to oblige. “Deal.”

 

“Good,” Haru said before he let go of Makoto completely, shedding his pajama pants and underwear before settling himself lower on Makoto’s legs. He cut right to the chase, slipping the head of Makoto’s arousal between his lips as he tucked a hand under Makoto’s shirt, tracing random patterns on his abdomen. Makoto’s eyes widened as Haru’s other hand moved down his own chest before disappearing out of Makoto’s view, and Makoto didn’t need full use of his brain to realize what he was doing—

 

Makoto let out a little groan and closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as Haru’s mouth moved lower, tracing the sides of his erection with his tongue. Makoto gripped the sheets harder, focusing his everything on keeping his hips in place.

 

Haru pulled back enough so he could talk around him. “You’re quiet,” he murmured, and Makoto let out a soft hiss as he felt Haru’s words reverberate through him.

 

“I-I’m…trying to focus,” Makoto replied, voice cracking as he met Haru’s eyes. Haru stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before suddenly upping his game, having clearly decided that a focused Makoto was unacceptable. He left a wet trail of kisses along the underside of Makoto’s arousal before coming back up, taking in as much of him as he could and sucking harshly. His free hand slid further up Makoto’s shirt to roughly tug at one of his nipples. Makoto twitched, but overall managed to keep himself still when Haru raised a questioning eyebrow at his motion.

 

“H-Haru…” Makoto started, becoming distracted by the way Haru’s hips had started to move, pressing back onto his own fingers. Makoto let out another little moan, itching to reach out and spread Haru open himself, finding just the right spot that would make Haru’s mouth drop open into a perfect little ‘o’—

 

Haru must have read Makoto’s mind because he suddenly pulled away from Makoto, mouth falling open as his fingers no doubt brushed against that very spot.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Haru—” Makoto started, about to reach for him, but when Haru made eye contact with him he remembered himself in the last second, hands remaining ensconced in the sheets.

 

“H-Haruka, I can’t take it anymore,” Makoto said, his voice on the edge of begging for it. “Please, can I—?” Haru swallowed his question with his lips, moving forward to kiss Makoto soundly, his hands carding through Makoto’s hair. He released him quickly enough, rearing back so he hovered over Makoto, lining himself up with Makoto’s straining erection.

 

“Remember our deal,” Haru said in a voice that had lowered an octave, and Makoto made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Haru slowly took him in, moving downwards inch by slow inch.

 

At the erotic sight of Haru moving atop him and in the face of his own helplessness, Makoto’s mouth suddenly started making up for his body’s lack of movement. “Oh **god** _Haru_ please; I-I _can’t_ I, hhn _nn_ , _Haru **ka**_ —”

 

Haru gave him a very un-Haru-like smirk before he moved down another inch, seating Makoto halfway inside him. Makoto’s eyes slammed shut at that movement, determined to keep enough wits about him that he didn’t lose control and break their deal. He took a slow breath before opening his eyes. That smirk was still there. He shut his eyes again.

 

“Makoto,” Haru called, moving down another inch, “Makoto, look at me.”

 

“I _can’t_ ,” Makoto said brokenly, knuckles turning white as he all but tore holes in the sheets.

 

“Yes you can,” Haru said, and he started to rock his hips in slow circles as he continued his slow trek down, _down_ —

 

“Oh _god_ ,” Makoto groaned, letting out a wordless cry as his hands moved of their own accord, gripping Haru’s hips tightly and pulling him down the rest of the way. Haru didn’t even have to say anything as Makoto’s eyes immediately flew open and he let out a sound of panic, words tripping over each other in their haste to get out of his mouth.

 

“Oh _no,_ Haru I’msosorry please don’t stop _please;_ I didn’t mean to I really didn’t I—” Haru shushed him with a meaningful stare and a finger to his lips before bringing both hands to Makoto’s, holding them in place as he raised himself up and came back down. Makoto let out a broken cry of relief as Haru did it again, letting go of Makoto’s hands and balancing himself on Makoto’s chest.

 

He kept an even pace, not slow, but not fast enough for Makoto. Makoto’s eyes were starting to cross as he watched Haru, his hands clutching Haru’s hips in a way that was sure to bruise. Haru let out a small moan of pleasure himself, hands shaking as he shifted so Makoto would hit just the right spot.

 

Makoto whined as Haru clenched around him, losing what little rationale he had left. He watched the sweat forming on Haru’s brow, and he felt like he might _die_ if he didn’t reach up and wipe it away, if he didn’t do _something_ —

 

“Makoto…” Haru murmured, and Makoto’s eyes snapped to his, trying to focus on his blazing eyes rather than Haru’s tantalizing deep blush, his shaking hands, or the rise and fall of his hips. His eyes were much safer to look at…sort of. Haru’s eyes reflected so much love and want that Makoto could scarcely breathe from the sight of it.

 

“Have you…learned your lesson?” Haru asked breathily, gasping as he lowered himself just a little too quickly, causing the both of them to see stars.

 

“ _Yes_ Haru yes, I’m sorry,” Makoto said, mouth running on autopilot in a desperate attempt to say whatever Haru wanted to hear.

 

“Good,” Haru said with effort before he leaned down, bringing his lips to graze against Makoto’s ear as he whispered, “Now fuck me.”

 

Makoto closed his eyes for just a second before he reared up, lifting Haru almost entirely off of his lap before slamming him down again. Haru moaned in surprise, and Makoto turned them over, pressing Haru into the bed as both hands came to Haru’s face, kissing him in relief. His hips moved at a frantic pace that not even Makoto could control, and Haru broke away from his lips with a cry, holding onto Makoto’s shoulders tightly as he tried to keep up.

 

“Haru, _Haru_ …” Makoto murmured, dropping kiss after kiss to Haru’s neck, holding himself up with one hand as the other tucked under Haru’s shirt, reveling in his permission to move. “I love you Haru…”

 

Haru found himself unable to reply with words, lost to a sea of sensation as Makoto recklessly drove into him, scattering Haru’s senses. “Mako _to…close…_ ” Haru said shakily, shifting a hand to Makoto’s hair as he pulled him back up for a kiss. He cried out into Makoto’s mouth, his release hitting him hard as Makoto showed him no mercy, continuing his relentless pace. Haru’s enraptured shudders and cries finally got to Makoto, and his release overwhelmed him, making him see white. He pulled away from Haru’s lips, panting raggedly as he started to slow, gradually coming down from his high. He pressed his forehead into Haru’s shoulder, shaking; Haru tried to catch his breath as well, distracting himself by gently running his fingers through Makoto’s hair.

 

After a moment Makoto found enough strength to move to the side, pulling Haru into his arms. “Haru, that was…that was _amazing,_ I…where did that come from?” he asked, trying to angle to see Haru’s face.

 

He couldn’t see him completely because Haru was hiding his face in his neck, but Makoto could see enough to tell that Haru was blushing as red as a fire engine. “Well, you needed to be taught a lesson, and I wanted to make sure you…remembered…it…” Haru trailed off, stubbornly refusing to look up. He didn’t regret his actions by any means, but every once in a while Haru would do something that would surprise even himself, to the point where _he’d_ feel embarrassed. Haru, who didn’t hesitate to strip in public places regularly, would feel _embarrassed._ It was so frustrating. _How stupid,_ Haru thought, critical of his own embarrassment at a thing as simple as sex with his boyfriend, _What’s wrong with me? I just wanted to teach him a lesson and now I can’t even look at him—_

“Haru,” Makoto said after a moment in _that_ voice, that perfect angel voice that Makoto only used when he said _his_ name. Haru looked up slightly, and Makoto cupped his cheek with a hand, tilting his face so he could meet his eyes.

 

“Haru, that was _amazing,_ ” he repeated, just because he knew Haru needed to hear it.

 

_Stupid Makoto,_ Haru thought fondly, his lips forming a ghost of a smile as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss to Makoto’s lips once, then twice for good measure. Unlike Haru, Makoto always knew just what to say, always knew the exact words that would make Haru feel better. He settled down on Makoto’s chest again, giving him a gentle nuzzle as a way to demonstrate the love he didn’t have the adequate words to express. Makoto chuckled knowingly as Haru cleared his throat, embarrassment subsiding. “ _Now_ do you think you’ll have any problems getting comfortable?” he asked, returning the focus to the original problem.

 

Makoto let out a happy laugh. “No Haru, I think I’ll be just fine.”

 

“Good,” Haru said, satisfied, before dropping a kiss to Makoto’s chest before he settled down. There was another moment of silence before he added, “Because if you move around again, this time I’ll just kick you out of the bed.”

 

“Haru!”

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed; there was one part or two I really struggled with, but I won’t mention which in case it causes you to unnecessarily focus on what I consider to be the weak points or something like that. I hope you didn’t find any! :D Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
